This invention relates broadly and generally to a tire data collection and communication device, multi-purpose handheld data collection and communication tool, and method for communicating data between a vehicle tire and a remote computing device. Exemplary devices, systems, and methods of the present disclosure further comprise a smart tag assembly for mounting on an object to be tracked. The object may be any vehicle part, including (e.g.) tires, wheels, batteries, starter motors, alternators, heater blowers, windshield wiper motors, ABS systems, and other serviceable and warranty components, employee tags, maintenance tools, battery cables, or the like. In exemplary implementations discussed herein, the present disclosure may help companies track, identify and inspect such objects (or assets) in a single common framework. The present disclosure may also enable the linkage of assets and events.